


Survivor

by MyNameIsRay



Category: X - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsRay/pseuds/MyNameIsRay





	Survivor

他潜身在丛林中。太阳在天空中炙烤着，汗水流成一条线，一滴一滴落在树叶上、泥土里，在嘴里留下咸涩的味道。脸上的油彩化开了，感觉又痒又热，但他根本不敢眨眼，除了鸟鸣和风声，四周一点声音也没有。不知怎么的，他感觉汤姆就在他身边，在他身后的某处匍匐着，他想回头看看，但是——  
树林的对面传来一声枪响，然后更多的枪声从他耳边响起，从他四周响起，从整个世界响起，枪声停不下来，他没法思考，他没办法——  
那些枪声还回荡在耳边，震得他耳膜生疼。他抓住被沿的手渐渐松弛下来，等待心跳平息。  
他听见声音。起初是微弱的、断断续续的，然后越来越清晰，越来越密集，一个年迈的女人刚失去了他的儿子，一个穿着白短裤的男孩跌破了膝盖，两个醉汉互相推搡，酒馆里的吵闹声...墓地里压抑的哭声...来自死亡...来自地狱的声音...那么多痛苦...  
他没法思考，他没办法——  
从混乱的桌子上胡乱摸索。找到了他想要的东西。黄色的液体被推进血管，他松开身体瘫进床里。  
在睡梦和清醒之间，查尔斯·泽维尔无处可逃。黄色针管是他唯一的避难所。  
理智慢慢回到查尔斯的脑海里，一起回归的，还有腿部的知觉。房间里掺杂着酒精和呕吐物的臭味，一丝光线从厚厚的天鹅绒窗帘间透出来，查尔斯盯着那道光线里的灰尘，看着它们盘旋上升，再缓缓落下，这又是平常的一天，不需要思考，有酒精就够了。  
宿醉带来的头痛袭击着查尔斯的脑子，但它们比那些声音来得好，甚至可以说是轻松甜美的。查尔斯试过从狂欢的宿醉中醒来。但那时清晨盘旋在他脑际的总是愉悦的嗡鸣，或者不知身处何方迷茫的咕哝，从未像现在这样，是一个个难以摆脱的噩梦。

他悬浮在寂静之中。  
没有光，没有声音，一切都是混沌一片，在这片混沌之中，时间也不复存在。他向四周延伸着他的知觉，试图感觉到一枚钉子，一个曲别针或者一枚针，但那里什么都没有，只有虚无、寂静和黑暗一片。有些时候他能够感受到活体血液中奔流的铁离子，但那些微弱的感觉总是转瞬即逝。他试图寻找着平静和愤怒之间的平衡点，就像他老朋友告诉他的一样。但更多的时候，他什么也感觉不到。他就像一个曾经目力超群的猎手，如今被刺瞎了双眼，黑暗淹没他的知觉，偶尔的影影瞳瞳也总是像接触不良的电灯，明明灭灭。  
睁开眼，回到现实世界。窄小的囚室，晃眼的灯光，头顶的玻璃，一如昨日，毫无改变。这是艾瑞克·兰谢尔被囚禁在此的第631天，是他被囚禁的第3000天。  
最开始的时候艾瑞克很愤怒，第一个监狱的大门和床铺在他的能力下化为一摊扭曲的废铁。之后他被送到一间专门为他建筑的不含金属材料的监狱，然而电线里的金属丝还是给了他可乘之机。他们吸取了这一经验，将金属电线换掉，但是这次，被称为万磁王的变种人找到了监狱外的金属，他的能力给这座监狱造成了不小的混乱。两年前，艾瑞克被转移到这座专门为他建造的监狱。这座位于地下400米的监狱由特制混凝土构成，顶部可供观察的玻璃是强化玻璃，而电力是采用无线电传输。这座特拉斯克工业设计的监狱用上了当时所有可用的先进技术。


End file.
